


Walk In The Park

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Keith's POV sorta, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Mutual Pining, Normal World AU, college AU -esque, flustered soft bois, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: What should have been a peaceful afternoon in the park was going to get a bit more complicated.or...Lance asks Keith to pretend to be his boyfriend as they walk around the park. Mutually pining dorks in a fake dating! but not really! fic. Enjoy these soft flustered bois





	Walk In The Park

       "You can't be serious," Keith deadpanned, taking another drink from his coffee.

       "I am!" Lance protested. "That's my ex over there-" Lance snapped his fingers to draw Keith's wandering gaze back to him. "Don't look, he'll see you!" He glanced in the same direction and then back to Keith. "Look, my ex is here, I'm not prepared to talk to him, and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend until he leaves the park." Lance summoned his most powerful weapon- nuclear grade puppy dog eyes. "Please, Keith?"

       Blushing slightly and hoping Lance wouldn't notice, Keith picked at his leather gloves for a second. Finally giving in to the puppy dog eyes, he nodded. "Fine. But you owe me, okay?"

       Lance nodded without even arguing. "Absolutely. Next time we go for lunch, it's on me. Whatever you want. I'll even let you pick the place," he offered. Keith couldn't help but grin, embarrassment at the prospect of pretending to date his crush and best friend fading with the promise of free lunch.

       "Now that sounds like a deal." Keith held out his hand to shake on it. A mischievous light filled Lance's eyes and he grasped Keith's gloved hand.

       "Deal." Then, quick as lightning, Lance twisted his hand and interlaced their fingers like it was the most natural thing for them to be doing. Lance stood up and pulled a red-faced Keith with him. "Let's go, Mullet."

       "Where are we- what are you- wait what?" Keith stammered, trying not to focus on how much he liked holding Lance's hand.

       "It just felt weird to sit there holding hands, so I figured it'd be better to just walk around a bit." Lance glanced over at Keith, confidence faltering and a blush coloring his own cheeks. "Is that... Is that okay?"

       "Yes! I mean, sure, it's fine, I mean... Let's just go." Keith fumbled for a minute before he gave up and just gestured forward with their linked hands. Lance laughed.

       "Okay, yeah, let's go." Lance took the lead and they walked around the park in companionable silence. After a few minutes, Keith grew accustomed to holding his hand and began to look around, appreciating the fall leaves and breathing in the cold air. Coffee in one hand and Lance's hand in the other, Keith took a minute to look around to see if he could find Lance's ex-boyfriend. He was probably really built and tan and Keith figured he probably had a cool scar or something. After casually checking out the park and then looking around more thoroughly, Keith came to the conclusion that they were alone in the park except for an elderly couple walking their dog.

       "Lance?"

       "Yeah?"

       "I think he's gone, I don't see anyone here except us and that old couple." Despite his observation, Keith didn't move to let go of Lance's hand just yet. So sue him, he was enjoying this.

       Lance tensed up. "Keith... I have to tell you something." He looked away. "He was... He was never here. I just... I like you, alright? A lot, and I knew you'd never feel the same but looking at you in your sweater and your scarf and your cheeks all pink from the cold and the way you hold your drink with both hands and you're just really cute and I wanted to hold your hand so bad so my mouth was moving before I even realized what was happening but then you actually agreed and-"

       Keith finally let go of Lance's hand to wrap his arms around the rambling boy's middle, resting his head on Lance's chest. "Don't completely forget to breathe, okay?"

       Lance breathed out somewhat shakily and rested his hands on Keith's back. "Right. Breathing. Cool. Cool, cool, cool. I'm cool. I am _fine_ , absolutely fine."

       Keith pulled away, missing the contact as he did so. "I like you too, Lance. I really, really like you. And I especially like holding your hand." To punctuate the statement, Keith grabbed Lance's hand again and laced their fingers together. "I'd like to do it more often if that's on the table..."

       "Yes! I mean, yeah, okay, I could go for that, sounds great." Lance was rambling again, but Keith couldn't bring himself to care, it was too cute.

       "Cool." They walked in silence for a bit then. "I always thought confessing that I liked you would be so much harder than this, you know?"

       Lance nodded, understanding. "I know what you mean. This was... I don't know, it felt natural I guess? Like it was always going to happen? Easy, sort of?"

       Keith smirked suddenly. "Easy as a walk in the park."

       Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. "That was bad, even by my standards, Samurai."

       "But you love it."

       "For some reason, yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Fictober and Klancetober! Also my first fanfiction posted on this website, my first proper one at all.  
> Part one of a series of one-shots, probably all unrelated, for Klancetober 2018!  
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
